Moonlight Silence
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: Serena's mom has gone away on a business trip, she took Souta with her. What happens when Serena gets hurt... by her dad?
1. Terror In The Night

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I would have no extra space in my room due to an over abundance of sailor moon merchandise. But as I do not own it, I do not have that problem. On with the story  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Moonlight Silence  
  
Chapter One: Terror In The Night  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena's mom was away on a business trip. She had been gone a lot lately. Her father was out, probably getting himself drunk, again. Mr. Tsukino had a problem no matter how much he denied it. Mrs. Tsukino didn't approve of drinking so Mr. Tsukino only drank when she went away on one of her business trips.  
Sammy had gone with her other on her current trip because Serena had pleaded with her until she gave in. Serena's father hadn't hit Sammy, yet, but Serena knew that sooner of later his father would involve him. Sammy was a lot smaller than Serena was and she hated to imagine the shape he would be in after an encounter with an intoxicated Mr. Tsukino.  
Serena had eaten a quick dinner and ran up to her room. Being too scared to sleep, she lay facing the ceiling and waiting. Waiting for what she knew was to come. Then she heard it. The sound of her father struggling with the lock on the door, a slur of profanities pouring from his mouth. She closed her eyes. She wished it would all stop before it began.  
He finally managed to unlock the front door, slamming it open in frustration. He ran into random objects before reaching the stairs. Serena pulled the blanket up around her. It wouldn't do much good, though, it never did. His feet pounded on the wooden stairs, echoing loudly off the walls of the empty house. He leaned up against the wall to steady himself. He was at the top of the stairs, now. His footsteps echoed in Serena's ears. He was getting closer. Tears fell from her crystal blue eyes. The door to her room flew open and her father walked in.  
"Gettup!" he ordered roughly. The words slurring together. But Serena didn't move, fear kept her glued to the spot.  
"Duasyurtold!" he screamed as he walked towards her and raised his arm. His hand came down clinched tight and Serena flinched as it came in contact with her face.  
"Dunmoove!" he yelled angrily as he knocked her to the ground and kicked her in the side. She cried out in pain and her father yelled again "yuingrath". He spoke inaudibly as he delivered another blow, but this time in her ribs. Serena could hear it crack as he made contact. After kicking her arms and legs several more times, her father picked her up by her hair and wrapped his hands around her throat. Serena struggled to pry hes fingers away from her neck. She began to get light-headed and that's when he threw her against the wall. Pain shot through her body and Serena couldn't help thinking I wish it would all end." before her world went completely and utterly black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry this is so short. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up really really soon. Enjoy Moonlight Jade 


	2. The Eye Of The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, duh! Stop making me repeat myself.... *sobs uncontrollably* on with the story  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Moonlight Silence  
  
Chapter Two: The Eye of the Storm  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena opened her eyes, slowly. She immediately regretted doing so. The light sent a sharp pain through her head. Her entire body ached. She hated waking up like this. On the rough carpeting in her room and bleeding from cuts all over the carpeting and walls. All she wanted to do was hate the man responsible for her pain, but she just couldn't. She could never hate her father. For some reason, however, he found it was easy to hate his own daughter.  
Was there something wrong with her? Was she that unimportant? It had to be something bad because he apparently saw it clearly and hated her for her imperfections.  
Serena got up. Moving was painful, but she had to go to school. She wanted to get out of the house, to get away from her father. She was going to stay as far away from him as she could until her mother returned.  
She walked slowly into the bathroom and took a warm bath. She loved the way the water hugged her body and eased her pain. It always seemed to relax her. She couldn't take too long a bath, however, because she still had to get ready for school.  
Serena pulled her bruised body carefully out of the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her body and headed towards her bedroom. Once in the room she took her school uniform out of the closet and pulled it on, fastening her brooch onto the small bow in the front.  
Her ribs hurt more now from moving so much. Serena walked over to the dresser mirror and examined her face in the reflection. The left side of her face had a large purple bruise and was stinging like crazy.  
She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She wasn't really hungry. The pain in her side made her feel like anything she ate would just be thrown back up, anyway.  
She grabbed her backpack and opened the door, which groaned as she pushed it on its' rusty hinges.  
"Remember," her father called as way of greeting, "what will happen if you tell any of those little friends of yours."  
"Yes, sir," Serena replied as she shut the door behind her. She knew he was still partially drunk. She walked away from the house as fast as she could without causing the pain to increase.  
The bright sunlight caused a sharp pain to once again shoot through her head. She pulled a pair of sunglasses from her backpack. It usually helped a little, but never did too much.  
Serena made her way to Juuben High School. Each step caused pain to shoot throughout her entire body. She felt so weak.  
The school building was coming into view but to Serena, it looked as though it were one hundred miles away. The walk to the two large doors was torture. Amy walked over to Serena and her face took on a look of shock.  
"Serena, what happened to your face?" she asked as she eyed the large bruise on her face.  
"I took a tumble down the stairs," she invented, "you know how clumsy I am," she said with a painted on smile.  
"Yeah... I guess," she said, sounding unconvinced.  
"Don't you like to get to homeroom early?" Serena asked, changing the subject. Amy gasped.  
"Oh my goodness! I'm going to be late," Amy shrieked as she ran off. Serena smiled at Amy's distant figure which had just disappeared into the crowd of teenagers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what do you all think? That was the second chapter in a series of who knows how many. So far up to 6 chapters but I'm still writing so it may be longer. I'll try to get the next chapters typed up and posted on here soon Moonlight Jade 


	3. Lingering Pain

Disclaimer: As always I am forced to tell you that I do not own Sailor Moon... if I did I'd be rich so just don't sue, you'd be given my debts. So just do both of us a favor and read and review.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Moonlight Silence  
  
Chapter Three: Lingering Pain  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The whole day was the same. Someone would ask Serena what happened, get a false answer, and then make some kind of remark then walk off to class. The lunch bell rang and Serena headed slowly to the cafeteria.  
"Hey, Serena!" Lita called over to her. Serena smiled and walked over to where Lita sat, "What's up with you today? You've been acting really strange, and why aren't you scarfing down your food already?" she inquired  
"Well, I sort forgot my lunch this morning. But I'm not really hungry anyway," Serena replied casually.  
"Are you sick?" Lita asked with concern.  
"Probably. I do feel like I'm catching something," she lied.  
"Well, maybe you should go to the nurses' office, she'd probably send you home," Lita suggested.  
"No!" Serena said quickly, catching Lita off guard, "I'm already failing, do you think I need help doing that too?" she forced a smile, which made her face sting. Serena didn't want to go home, he would be there, waiting.  
"Don't we have a scout meeting tonight?" she asked in an effort to change the subject.  
"Yeah, Raye called it two days ago," Lita said with a sigh, "like I have time for all of these meetings. Who does she think she is, anyway? Nothing has been happening, we should enjoy it while we can."  
"You're right, Lita, but we all know that anything we tell her will just be shrugged off," Serena replied, happy to be having a normal conversation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry that this one was extremely short. But please, still tell me what you think. I should hopefully have the next 3 chappies up soon. Enjoy Moonlight Jade 


End file.
